In Exchange of Paperwork
by randomrunt
Summary: Hitsugaya's pissed off by how he does all the work while his vicecaptain is slacking off. What will he offer in exchange of Matsumoto doing her paperwork? HitsuHina


**A/N: Heh. Something besides the Naruto fanfics! Oh well, Hitsugaya's my favorite character in Bleach anyway. Plus he looks cute when he's with Hinamori. But he should really grow an inch or so. I mean, from the Bleach Booklet, Hitsugaya's only 133 cm and Hinamori's like... 150 cm or something! Geez. "Sleeping boys are growing boys,"—I believe that's what his granny said to him. Haha! You should try swimming, Hitsugaya! Or else you'll just be mistaken as an elementary student.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**

Yes, the very famous 10th Division. Well, mostly the 'famous' one is the captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou. That is if, you're not a pervert. Perverts usually think about the vice-captain there, Matsumoto Rangiku. People do have to admit that she has a splendid body there—although it's such a pain for Hitsugaya that his vice-captain is lazy. Not to mention a drunkard. Poor Hitsugaya, he'll have to do all the paperwork by himself. It'll take years for Matsumoto to do the work.

Or not.

"Matsumoto, hurry up and exchange with me. I'm tired," he ordered.

"No way! There are piles of them!" she exclaimed. Whatever technique she's using on Shunsui and Shuuhei to pay for her drinks isn't going to work on her captain. Cold, heartless and distant as always. Well... maybe no.

People (well, most of them) knew that the all-so-cold Captain Hitsugaya likes his childhood friend, Hinamori Momo. And there's definitely not a chance that, _if_ he's going to confess his love, he'll be rejected. That is, if he got guts to say about his feelings. All the people who knew about this wants to force him on doing so, especially Matsumoto. But the only reason that people wouldn't insist him on doing so is because of:

They still respect their lifes and the don't want to die yet.

Well, that may be the case, but for Matsumoto... it's another reason. And that is...

She doesn't want to do all those paperwork for the rest of her life.

After all, he's such a nagger and he's an expert at threatening people to do this and that. Especially if they're teasing him about his height, such as referring to him as "midget" or "small kid" and such. But despite him being such a child prodigy, such a nagger, and an expert at threatening people, he's just an amateur when it comes to relationships—especially about his crush on Hinamori. He's terrible at hiding it. Look, everyone knows—I mean those who know that he likes her—that the only time he's not thinking straight is when something's wrong with Hinamori.

Okay, back to the paperwork thingy. Hitsugaya's trying all he can to make Matsumoto do the work. Even though he could just threaten her to do it, she'll never get pumped up (I mean, c'mon, who the hell will?) in doing that. Or at least work faster—without getting all lazy and stuff.

"DO IT."

"I don't want to!" Matsumoto yelled.

Her captain sighed in despair. "I'll pay for your sake bills."

Well, that's a good offer, don't you think? "Still no!" ...or maybe not.

Hitsugaya is furious. "Then what?!"

"I don't know," she said. "But I know for sure any offer you're saying—or any threats won't work on me today!"

"I'll buy you any clothes you want," he said.

"Not good enough," she said, crossing her arms.

"I'll drink sake," he offered. He is so desperate on getting Matsumoto to work.

Matsumoto thought for a while. "You'll never do that, right?"

Silence occuring. That means he'll never do that.

"Then, no." She knew too well of her captain. Matsumoto might be that all spirited, but when it comes to work, she's as stubborn, moody, and lazy as Haineko—her zanpakutou. It resembles the owner, eh?

A vein popped on Hitsugaya's forehead. "THEN WHAT WILL MAKE YOU DO ALL THESE PILES OF PAPERWORK?! TELL ME!!" he shouted. He's already at his limit.

"I don't know. Nothing will, maybe?" she said in an annoying tone. Well, for Hitsugaya, that is.

"Money?"

"No."

"Food?"

"Nah."

"Clothes?"

"Nu-uh."

"Then WHAT?!" he shouted.

"I don't know. You're the one who's supposed to offer me something, right?" she said.

After some high offers, he thought that nothing's gonna make his vice-captain to do the paperwork, so he thought it'll be better for him to just continue doing his paperwork by HIMSELF.

But then, an idea popped on his mind.

"What about..." he paused.

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Huh?"

"What about if I... confess to Hinamori? You know... about 'that'..." he said, blushing madly.

Without further ado, people will definitely know that he's serious about that.

Matsumoto glanced at her captain for a moment, and said, "Deal."

"You'll do your paperwork? Forever?" he asked, still in disbelieve.

She said, "And I'll also do half of your paperwork for the rest of the year. It will be counted from the day you confess." It was in the middle of June anyway, so it wouldn't be a loss for him. And that'll make him to want to confess about his feelings to Hinamori as soon as possible.

"Okay then," he said as he makes his way out of his office. To Hinamori's, maybe? He's very forward then. Perhaps he's going to prepare his guts on doing so? Or maybe he's asking for a few advice from people? Well, who knows?

One thing for sure, though: Matsumoto's been fooled.

Why, you ask?

Because Hitsugaya's going to confess sooner or later. With or without the deal.

* * *

**A/N: How was it, how was it? I personally think I did well on this. Although it's such a shame that it's short.**** Oh well, I was at a writer's block on what I'll put on as the next chapter of my stories. Please review and no flames please!**

**Shinobi-chan**


End file.
